codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
The Princess and the Witch (episode)
The Princess and the Witch is the fifth episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Summary To Lelouch's surprise, C.C., the girl who gave him Geass, is alive and now living in his residence. Suzaku, having been acquitted of all charges, accidentally meets Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia and ends up intervening in an internal pureblood struggle. Meanwhile, Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia endeavors to take charge of Area 11 as Viceroy and bring Zero, now the Holy Britannian Empire's number one enemy and most wanted man, to justice. Plot It begins as a group of Bamides open fire upon Britannian tanks, only to have Guilford and Andreas Darlton counter attack in their Gloucester Knightmares. As the Bamides begin to fall, the base they were defending erupts in a burst a flame as Cornelia has gone ahead in her own Knightmare to destroy the base and fully establish Area 18. She then makes plans with Darlton to head to Area 11, find Zero, and avenge Clovis. Lelouch is then seen walking into his residence at Ashford Academy and is surprised to be greeted by C.C. and Nunnally. They had both been waiting for him and passed time by folding paper cranes. Nunnally asks about the relationship between the two and C.C. replies by saying that they made a contract, causing Nunnally to think they are engaged. Lelouch frantically tries to play off C.C.’s comment as a joke but when that fails, he purposefully drops a cup of tea on the floor, pretending as if it got C.C. wet in order to get her away from Nunnally. In Lelouch’s room he begins to question her as to who she really is and why she isn’t dead. They briefly talk about Geass and Lelouch’s plans for destroying Britannia, but before many answers can be given, C.C. abruptly says goodnight to Lelouch and ends the conversation. Cecile and Lloyd Asplund are shown with the Lancelot, discussing how the appearance of Zero has caused an uproar in other terrorist groups and in Jeremiah’s career. A brief dialog is also held in the JLF headquarters as Kusakabe pleads with Tohdoh to help Zero, which Tohdoh refuses to do. The following night, Lelouch and C.C. are talking in his room and it is revealed that "Orange" was nothing but a clever ruse to sow the seeds of suspicion and division in the Britannian military. C.C. continues to eat her pizza and dryly asks if he has gotten the response he wanted. Lelouch replies that even more chaos is inevitable before he topples Britannia. It shifts to Suzaku after he has been acquitted of the charges of murder placed against him. He is walking down a sidewalk when suddenly a pink haired girl drops out of the sky and right into Suzaku’s arms. She claims that some bad guys are chasing her and asks for his help, and though Suzaku sees through the ruse, he and the girl go for a stroll. Meanwhile, a secret plot amongst the purebloods is being planned in order to kill Jeremiah before Cornelia becomes viceroy. Kewell Soresi accuses Jeremiah of feigning amnesia in order to hide secrets, but Villetta Nu is shown to believe that what happened to Jeremiah is similar to what happened to her, when her Knightmare was stolen. Suzaku and the girl, who is named Euphy, are still together and are now walking at a leisurely pace when Euphy stumbles upon an injured cat. The cat promptly bites Suzaku, making the latter announce that his love for felines are one-sided. At the same moment, Lloyd and Cecile arrive in order to give Suzaku a ride. Without Suzaku knowing, they see him walking with Euphy. Euphy then puts a bandage around the cat’s leg in the hope that it will help him heal. For some reason, the cat still hates Suzaku and hisses at him before running away. Suzaku and Euphy spend the remainder of the day together visiting stores and being stalked by Lloyd until Euphy requests to be taken to the Shinjuku Ghetto. That same day, Kallen Stadtfeld approaches Lelouch (who learns of Suzaku's acquitting online) at Ashford Academy to see if he can track down the phone number of the person that called her whilst she was in the shower. Lelouch is able to play it off by saying that he can't since it was a school phone; however, behind Kallen’s back, C.C., dressed in Lelouch’s clothes, is twirling around and seems to be searching for something. Before Kallen can turn around and see C.C., Lelouch grabs her face with both hands and keeps her looking straight at him. Unfortunately, Shirley Fenette sees Lelouch holding Kallen and to her it looks like they are kissing. C.C. scampers off for unknown reasons, and Kallen is confused because it really looks like Lelouch is about to kiss her, but he simply lets her go. Shortly there-after, Lelouch confronts C.C. on the roof of the school. He tries to tell her not to do things like that might get her caught but she shrugs it off. As she turns and looks over the balcony an unnamed female student is making marks on the wall while under the influence of Geass. Lelouch explains that she is a test subject that he is using in order to find the limits of his Geass. Suzaku and Euphy arrive at the Shinjuku Ghetto that evening as some Britannian civilians are taking pictures of the battle ground. Also that day, Jeremiah receives a message suggesting that Zero is also in Shinjuku Ghetto and he rushes off in his Knightmare to follow the lead. It shifts yet again as Tamaki rushes into the same area that Suzaku and Euphy are at. He begins to yell at the Britannian civilians and a confrontation seems inevitable until Suzaku runs up and tries to calm everyone down. Tamaki hits Suzaku and calls him a traitor. But, Suzaku is military trained and so Tamaki gets thrown to the ground when he comes at Suzaku again. After that, Tamaki and the others with him lose interest and walk off leaving the Britannians alone. Instead of being grateful to Suzaku the Britannians just complain and get upset that he didn’t kill Tamaki and the others. Euphy finally steps in and defends Suzaku by slapping the complainer right in the face. At that same time, Lelouch and C.C. are still in his room as Lelouch explains the intricacies of his power. There is then a moment where Suzaku and Lelouch are shown talking about the problems of the Britannian Empire. Ultimately Suzaku says he doesn’t know exactly how to stop the fighting while Lelouch just plans on wiping out all those that support war. After this brief moment of dialog, it goes back to Shinjuku and it is discovered that the message Jeremiah received earlier was actually just the setup for a trap. Jeremiah is confronted by Kewell and three other knightmares that want to kill him. Lloyd and Cecile show up with the Lancelot and Suzaku decides to get involved with the conflict and try to stop it. Jeremiah is getting beaten pretty badly but Suzaku arrives just in time to save him. After Suzaku starts winning, Villeta shows up in her knightmare and helps Jeremiah out of the conflict as well. Euphy runs into the battlefield just as Kewell deploys a chaos mine. Fortunately, Suzaku’s Lancelot has a blaze luminous shield that he uses to protect himself and Euphy. After he saves her, she steps into the middle of the fray and reveals that she is the third princess of Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia, and orders everyone to withdraw. After everyone lowers their weapons, Euphy asks for Suzaku’s help in making things better. Euphy is next seen with Princess Cornellia as she scolds her for getting involved and being so reckless. Cornellia has only just arrived and while there are many matters that she needs to attend to, she eloquently states that she only really cares about finding and catching Zero. The last moments show Suzaku in front of Lelouch’s class, at Ashford Academy, announcing that he will be joining them as a student. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *Middle Eastern Federation Skirmish (Concluded) *Orange Skirmish (Concluded) Powers or Abilities used *Lelouch's Geass Conversation Arabian Commander: Open fire! Arabian soldier: Gloucester? Arabian soldier 2: It's supposed to be in Serupham. Darlton: Shoddy oversized imitation Knightmares. Guilford: They would've been wise to surrender from the start. Arabian Commander: What? Arabian Commander 2: So Cornelia. A single unit did this? Cornelia: Another victory. Area 18 has been established. Subordinate: My Lady, about our next course of action. Cornelia: Sorry to have you clean up after my foolish younger brother. Subordinate: Please don't apologize, my Lady. We live to serve and our place is with you. Cornelia: Humph. Do you think the Area 11 needs our usual treatment? Subordinate: Yes, my Lady. Cornelia: Good. I'll drive you into the open, Zero. Clovis will be avenged. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Lelouch: I'm back. C'.C. :' Welcome home, Lelouch. Nunnaly: I'm so glad. I was worried. C.C. : I'm assuming you ate out tonight judging from your appearance. Nunnaly: Thank goodness. I thought maybe you've gotten caught up in all the uproar caused by that man Zero. I tried calling you but you didn't answer your cellphone. I wanted to tell you Ms. C.C.'s been waiting as well. Lelouch: C.C.? Nunnaly: Your friend goes by such an unusual name, only her initials. Lelouch: Yeah. Nunnaly: I was just wondering, is C.C. your girlfriend? Lelouch: Huh? C.C. : He made a promise about our future together. Right? Lelouch: Huh? Nunnaly: A future together? You mean marriage? Lelouch: No! No, that isn't what she was talking about. It's like a... she's kidding around. C.C. : No, I'm not. Nunnaly: Well you're certainly doing this sooner than most. But everyone's different, aren't they? So I suppose it isn't THAT strange. And if you feel like you're ready for... Nunnaly: Oh. Lelouch: Oh, C.C. Look what you've done, you're soaking wet. Come on, let's get you to the bathroom and into a dry change of clothes. Nunnally, stay here and I'll clean it up in a minute. And she was kidding before. Kidding. Just a dumb joke. That's all. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Lelouch: Who are you? C.C. : She said my name. I'm C.C. Lelouch: That's not I meant. Why aren't you... C.C. : Supposed to be dead? Lelouch: Hmm... C.C. ''': So, do you like the power that I gave you? '''Lelouch: As I thought, it was you. C.C. : Dissatisfied? Lelouch: On the contrary, I'm grateful. It allows me speed up my schedule tremendously, which is a huge help. C.C. : Your schedule? Lelouch: Yes. My schedule for obliterating Britania. I would've had to wait much longer before I could've made the initial move. C.C. : You believe you can destroy it simply by using that power? Lelouch: I intended to do it without this power. C.C. ''': I just knew that he'd turn out to be a fascinating guy. '''Lelouch: But what'll you do now? I'm sure the military is after you. C.C. : Not the entire military, only a small faction of it. So it shouldn't be difficult to find hiding place. I can make do here. Lelouch: What? You expect to stay here? C.C. : A gentleman would sleep on the floor. Lelouch: Don't joke around. C.C. : My being caught would cause trouble for you too. Lelouch: It's dangerous to stay together. C.C. : If I wander the streets, they'll find me. Lelouch: This isn't about you. It's my situation. C.C. ''': I hate stubbornness. '''Lelouch: You sure take things casually, don't you? How did you manage to survive before this? What did you do before now? And what's the deal with that so-called contract you spoke of... C.C. : Good night, Lelouch. Lelouch: Hmm... ____________________________________________________________________________________ Cecile: Fukushima, Kouchi, Hiroshima. This has been the seventh occurrence since that man named Zero raised his head. Lloyd: It seems the other groups are following his lead and putting up a valiant fight. Cecile: And now, suspicions about that "Orange" thing have cost Margrave Jeremiah his command. Lloyd: Maybe he wasn't good enough. Thanks to him, connections between the police and the administration are screwed up. It's made a fine mess for us as well. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Senba?: Help them Tohdoh! Zero has thrown the Britannians into chaos. Now is the time for us in the Japan Liberation Front to make our stand! Tohdoh: Calm down. The information of Kyoto giving the Guren Mk-II to Zero hasn't been confirmed. If we pay too much attention to Zero we may trip ourselves up ____________________________________________________________________________________ C.C. : So, what did "Orange" turn out to be anyway? Lelouch: Hunh. C.C. : Well? Lelouch: You know for someone who isn't willing to answer any questions, you certainly do ask a lot of them. C.C. : If you don't want to answer my questions, you don't have to. Just as I don't. Lelouch: Humph. There is no "Orange". It's something I made up. But, the more they claim to be comrades of like-mind, the easier it is to divide them with the thorns of suspicion. C.C. : H'm. Everyone on earth is looking for you. Because of you the world is going through an upheaval. So, is this it? Is this what you wanted to see? Lelouch: No. This uproar's simply a means to an end. The world is destined to descended into a greater chaos. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Judge: Case No.107 Private Suzaku Kururugi, Area 11 Military Forces. In the murder of His Highness Prince Clovis you are no longer a suspect, and are hereby set free due to lack of evidence. Suzaku: What happened? I'm free. Euphemia: Out of the way, please. Look out below! ...... Oh! Suzaku: Uh, are you all right? Euphemia: I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you were down here until I had leapt. Suzaku: Well, don't worry. I wasn't expecting a girl to come falling out of the sky and into my arms, either. Euphemia: Oh, my... Suzaku: Huh? Is there something wrong? Euphemia: Yes! There is something wrong. Suzaku: Huh? Euphemia: The truth is bad guys are chasing me. So considering the circumstances could you help me, please? ____________________________________________________________________________________ Pure Bloods member: We must get rid of this "Orange" character before Princess Cornelia assumes her new post. Pure Bloods member: Now the loyalty of us Pure Bloods is being called into question. Pure Bloods member: Are the reports we've been hearing true? Lord Jeremiah was bribed? Pure Bloods member: Do you know what this "Orange" means? Pure Bloods member: Ugh. Pure Bloods member: In any case, Lord Jeremiah is definitely hiding something. Pure Bloods member: Saying he can't recall anything, Bartley offered the same excuse. Villetta: Lord Jeremiah's memory is muddled. Exactly like those of the men in Shinjuku whose Sutherlands were stolen. And... ____________________________________________________________________________________ Euphemia: We haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we? My name is... Euphie. Suzaku: Euphie? Euphemia: Yes. Suzaku: My name's ... Euphemia: Don't tell me. Suzaku: Huh? Euphemia: 'Cause I already know it. You're a celebrity, son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, Private Suzaku Kururugi. Suzaku: Humph. You lied before. There's no one chasing you at all, right? Euphemia: Meow! Suzaku: What? Euphemia: Meow meow. Aww, does the kitty's paw hurt? Oh, meow meow meow! Kitten: Meow? (Sniff-sniff) Meow! Euphemia: Meow meow. (Tittering) Suzaku: H'm...huh. Kitten: (Chomp!) Suzaku: Aargh! Euphemia: Oh, my... ____________________________________________________________________________________ Lloyd: We're running late. I hope he's still waiting for us. Cecile: Considering the charge, did they really release him? Lloyd: Yes. They had no evidence. I'm sure they put him through the third degree because of that Zero incident, uh-huh? Lloyd: What? Why is he... Cecile: Aha. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Sound truck: If you want to enjoy... Euphemia: Do you have trouble with cats? Suzaku: H'm. I like them fine. However... Kitten: Grrr... Suzaku: H'm. The attraction isn't mutual. Euphemia: I think an unrequited love is a mark of a kind person. Oh. Suzaku: Oh. Euphemia: The kitty ran away. Suzaku: Oo. Euphie, why did you tell me that lie when we met? Euphemia: Do you ask because you're concerned about me? Suzaku: Huh? Um... of course. Euphemia: Good! Then you can accompany me some more. Suzaku: Alright. Euphemia: Come on. It'll be fun. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Euphemia: You know, being here is just like being in Britania. I feel right at home. Suzaku: Are you from the homeland? Euphemia: Uh-huh. I was a student there up until last week. Suzaku: Last week? So what're you doing now? By student do you mean high school? You can go sightsee anytime, can't you? Euphemia: Heh-heh. You ask a lot of questions. Suzaku: Ah, sorry. Euphemia: Oh! No, I don't mean it like that. You see... today is the last day of my vacation. I wanted to see as much of Area 11 as I could because I'd like to know what kinda place it is. Suzaku: Well, you didn't need me for that. Euphemia: No, I'm glad I could see it with you. Suzaku: Is that right? ____________________________________________________________________________________ Euphemia: Suzaku, would you mind taking me to one more place, please? Suzaku: Your wish is my command, my Lady. Where to? Euphemia: Take me to Shinjuku. Suzaku: Uh, Euphemia: Suzaku Kururugi, please escort me there. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Kallen: Lelouch? Lelouch: Hm? Kallen: Do you have a minute? Lelouch: Uh-huh. What is it? Kallen: About that phone call the other day. Lelouch: A phone call? Kallen: Yeah, you know, when you and I were in the bathroom. Lelouch: Uh-huh. Kallen: Can you find out what the caller ID was? I want to contact that person again. Lelouch: It was a school phone, so I'm not sure such... EEK!? Kallen: I see. Make sense. I should have known. Lelouch: That girl... Kallen: What? Is there something wrong...Woa? Shirley: Huh? No way. Kallen: Excuse me. What are you doing? Lelouch: Ah... what indeed. Bartley: To think I turn to homeland like this, I wish I never involved the damn girl. Lelouch: Are you insane? You can't go walking around. C.C.: Don't act strict with me, I never leave the school ground so it's fine. Lelouch: It's not. You can't do as you like here, you don't belong. C.C.: I don't belong anywhere. Hmm? What's with her? Lelouch: Oh, is she doing again today? C.C.: Again? Lelouch: She is going to be marking the wall like that every day, because I used my Geass on her to make her do it. C.C.: Geass? Lelouch: The name of the power I have. That's what I heard when we first made contact. C.C.: You testing how long it lasts? Lelouch: I need to know the specs of my weapon, don't I? So behave or I'll try it on you. C.C.: Would it work on me? C.C.: Oh relax, you and I are in this together, I won't do anything to endanger us or our unique partnership. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Suzaku: The Shinjuku Ghetto... ruined again. The residents were starting to return too. Britannian: Man, they didn't use RG on the Elevens. I figured they wouldn't. Britannian 2: Hey, look! Those are marks of Hummer rounds. Get a clear shot of it. Britannian 3: Say cheese! Got it. Okay, me next. Jeremiah: This is accurate? This information about Zero? Pure Bloods Operator: Yes, sir. Lord Kewell contacted me. Jeremiah: Right. Set up a cordon around Shinjuku Ghetto Sector 4 at once. Pure Bloods Operator: Cordon Sector 4. Roger. Okay, ball's in your court now, Lord Kewell. Ugh! Villetta: I wanted to be put through to Lord Jeremiah. But it appears that you're too busy now. Tamaki: Get out of here, you damn Britanian bastards! Euphemia: Eh? Suzaku: Stay here. Britanian: How dare a lowly Eleven speak like... Tamaki: Don't call me Eleven! I'm Japanese. Britanian: Wrong. You seem to forget you people lost. You're nothing but a beaten dog! Tamaki: Grrr... you racist pig. Suzaku: Stop. Please no violence! Tamaki: Stay out of this! ??? ': You're that... '??? : Are you Suzaku Kururugi? ??? : The guy who killed Clovis? ??? : No, it... it... it was Zero who killed him. Tamaki: Tchick. This guy is nothing more than a slave. Big deal. You're an honorary Britanian. Nobody cares. You sold your pride, your people, yourself, yet you call yourself Japanese? Suzaku: No! You're wrong! Tamaki: I am not wrong! You stinking Britanian lapdog aaah... Others: Ah. Tamaki: Oh! Suzaku: Stop, please! Tamaki: (grunt) Suzaku: I've warn you I've been trained for military combat. Don't make me fight against my own people. Tamaki: Like hell your own people! Eleven: Come on. Just let it go. Tamaki: Oof, lousy traitor. Euphemia: Suzaku! Oh, my... Are you okay? Suzaku: Yeah, I'm alright. Britanian: Well I'm not O.K. Just look at my prime-G and my elex-4. Britanian 2: Why did you wait? Damn it, some honorary citizen you are. Britanian 3: Why'd you let 'em go? You should have killed 'em. What's a few dead elevens to a guy like you! Who do you think's taking care of you all these years anyway? Ugh! Euphemia: I'll not allow you to insult this man any longer you oaf. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Lelouch: To use my Geass, I need to have direct eye contact with the subject. Transparent objects like eyeglasses present no problem. The effective range is approximately 270 meters. And a subject appears to have no memory of events before, during, or after the power is used. I think this is due to damage caused by the Geass interfering with the brain of the subject. Also if the signal's optical I can reflect it. C.C. : In the short time you had it, you've learned a lot. Lelouch: My opponent is an Empire that controls more than 1/3 of the entire world. There's no such thing as being too careful. C.C. : I'd understand if you were an Eleven, but you are a Britannian, aren't you? This opponent may be too large and strong to fight with only Geass for a weapon. Lelouch: Is it good to be strong? Suzaku: Is it bad to be weak? Back then when I was ten, the world seemed like such a terribly sad place. A world without any hope at all. Lelouch: Starvation, Suzaku: disease, Lelouch: filth, decay, Suzaku: racism, Lelouch: constant war and terrorism. Suzaku: Living in a never-ending cycle of hate. Lelouch: Rats running in a wheel. Suzaku: The cycle must be broken. Somebody has to do it. C.C. : How idealistic. Suzaku: Of course, it's doubtful if the one who does it will make all the bad things go away. Lelouch: I'm not that arrogant, and so... Suzaku: No one should lose more of the people they love. At least, a world without war. C.C. : And to have this utopia you'd...? Euphemia: How would you do it? Lelouch: It's simple. When somebody wins, the fighting will end. C.C. : Somebody? Suzaku: I don't know how you would do it. But if I stop trying, then my father's death will have been in vain. Euphemia: The Prime Minister's death? Suzaku: My own father died, because he had to sacrifice his life in that war. Euphemia: Ah. Kewell: Jeremiah. You are going to pay for letting Prince Clovis' murderer go free. Jeremiah: Kewell! You dirty coward. That sighting of Zero was a lie, wasn't it? Kewell: We have to wipe away our disgrace before Princess Cornelia takes up her post here. This is how we keep our officials honest. Cecile: Suzaku! Suzaku: Miss Cecile. Cecile: It's dangerous here, get in. Lloyd: The Pure Bloods are having a silly squabble. Let's get out of here. Oh, and by the way, what a shame about your acquittal. Because now you'll have to work for me again. Suzaku: Wait, please! Isn't this an opportunity to gather battle data for the Lancelot? Cecile: Ah? Lloyd: Oho? Euphemia: Suzaku... Suzaku: I'm sorry, Euphie. We have to say goodbye here. I need to do this. I think I can stop them with the Lancelot. I have to try. I... I must! ____________________________________________________________________________________ Jeremiah: Damn, it's four against one. Cowards! Kewell: Don't worry Jeremiah. We'll say you died in battle. Your family's name won't be disgraced. Jeremiah: You're serious then? You actually intend to kill me? Kewell! Kewell: Silence, Orange! We serve the Imperial family. Why else would we be here? All Hail... Pure Bloods: Britannia! Kewell: What, ugh... ____________________________________________________________________________________ Suzaku: Stop it! You're all Britannian soldiers! Jeremiah: That's him, it's that Honorary Britannian. The advanced weapon, Lancelot. Kewell: What business of the Special Corps want here? Interlopers will die. Suzaku: No! I can't stand by and ignore this senseless battle. Kewell: Oh my God. They've perfected the MVSes. Too late, I won't back down. Suzaku: We're on the same side! Jeremiah: Suzaku Kururugi... is saving me? Kewell: We can at least kill Orange. Kewell & Jeremiah: Grrrr Viletta: Lord Jeremiah! Jeremiah: Viletta! Thanks. Suzaku: Still wanna fight? Kewell: Men, stand down. Suzaku: You... you understand then? Kewell: I'm using a chaos mine. Suzaku: Huh? Euphie: No, stop it now! Suzaku: Ah. Jeremiah: What? Euphie: Ahh! Suzaku: Nng, ahh Euphie: Ah. Hmph. Viletta: That Honorary Britannian. He risked his life for... Euphie: Everyone, lower your weapons at once. In my name I command you. Kewell: It...can't be. Euphie: I am Euphemia li Britannia of the Empire. And the third princess of the royal family. Suzaku: Ah! Euphie. Euphie: I'm assuming command here. Now fall back. Jeremiah: It is her, it's the princess. Cecile: Did you know it was her, Lloyd? Lloyd: Uh-huh, but she's been a student up until now and hasn't made her public debut yet. Kewell: We, we're truly... Pure Bloods: We're truly sorry, your Highness! Suzaku: My Lady! Euphie: Ah. Suzaku: I had no idea who you were. Please forgive me, Princess. Euphie: Suzaku, you and I bear a similar deep pain. You have lost your father as I have lost my brother. Suzaku: Ah. Euphie: Will you let me help you in your quest to ensure that no one ever again has to suffer the loss of a loved one on the battlefield. Suzaku: Yes I'm unworthy of your kindness. Cornelia: I heard what you did, Euphemia. You shouldn't be so reckless. Euphemia: I know, Sister. Forgive me. But... Cornelia: You will address me as Viceroy here, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia. Because we're sisters we need to follow a stricter protocol. Euphemia: Yes, I understand. Cornelia: Humph. Now then, give me your report. Subordinate: Yes, my Lady. The first order of business is a welcome party we've arranged for your Highness and... Oh! Euphemia: Ah. Cornnelia: Sloppy, senile, corrupt. Where is Zero? I want the enemy of the Empire caught! Get Zero! _______________________________________________________________________________ Lelouch: Huh? Suzaku: I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy beginning today. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you. Preview "Lelouch: Yes, I understand. I'm lying. To Shirley and Rivalz and the others. Even to Suzaku and Nunnally. But there's no going back now. I can't turn back. As long as C.C. and I are bound by our contract, I have to keep at this. Because I don't wanna lie to myself any more." -End- Category:Episodes